villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Unicron
Unicron is a multiversal singularity of Transformers fiction and one of the series' powerful villains. Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. He is known as the Dark God, the Chaos Bringer, the Planet Eater, and he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His goal is to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into his systems are incomprehensible quantum computers which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving his processors an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse. The only thing that he fears is Primus' essence, contained inside the Matrix. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, giving them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, no matter their intent, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. 1986 Generation One Transformers movie Unicron is the main antagonist of The Transformers: The Movie. He is known and feared by robotic Transformers (and all Transformers other than him are tiny-sized compared to Unicron). At the beginning of the film, he devours the planet Lithone. Only one inhabitant of Lithone had survived (Kranix). Then, he sent a mortally-wounded Megatron in a task to destroy the Matrix of Leadership and Ultra Magnus, the successor leader of Optimus Prime (who died in a battle with Megatron). Unicron turned Megatron into Galvatron while turning his injured Decepticon minions into Cyclonus, Scourge & the Sweeps. When Unicron proceeded on devouring Cybetron's moons, Galvatron was quickly furious at Unicron for this. When Galvatron wouldn't remain loyal, Unicron tortured him as a slave to do whatever he orders him to do. Galvatron even tries to ally with the Autobots (his usual enemies) in order to save Cybertron from being destroyed by Unicron. Galvatron was unable to withstand Unicron's torture, and provoked Galvatron into attacking Hot Rod, a young Autobot and the main protagonist of the film. Hot Rod opened the Matrix of Leadership, turning him into Rodimus Prime, inside Unicron after throwing Galvatron out of Unicron's body, and Unicron perished, with his head separated from his body. He was voiced by the late Orson Welles, who played the villainous Henry Potter in the 1977 TV-Movie remake of It's A Wonderful Life. Welles' voice also provided direct inspiration for the ever ambitious lab mouse, The Brain. G1 Transformers (Season 3) After the events of the movie, Unicron made a brief appearance in the first part of Five Faces of Darkness, wherein Cyclonus, Scourge & the Sweeps visited Unicron's head to look for the whereabouts of Galvatron. They were able to pinpoint his location after replaying the footage of the final battle on the movie on his databank. He was briefly mentioned by Astrotrain in the episode "Chaos" by claiming Galvatron will be more famous than him in history. Later, Starscream's ghost, as well as a kidnapped & possessed Scourge, confronted Unicron by reactivating him in the episode "Ghost in the Machine". The deceased Decepticon made a deal with Unicron by ressurecting him in exchange of giving the Chaos Bringer a new body. The first task is giving Unicron a set of eyes from the Autobot City Metroplex. Starscream & Scourge succeeded but unfortunately were caught by the Autobots, causing one of the eyes to shatter. They soon left, while leaving a blind Metroplex attack the Aerialbots out of confusion. They went to Chaar instead & took one of Trypticon's eyes as a replacement. After completing the first task, Unicron assigns them the second task: Trypticon's transformation cog, much to their annoyance. Starscream & Scourge returned to Trypticon, were he possessed the collosal Decepticon & kidnapped him. After completing the second task by placing Trypticon's transformation cog on him, Uncron assigns the final task: Connect him to Cybertron. Scourge was shunned by this & left, leaving Starscream to continue the task. He, while possesing Trypticon, brought Unicron to Cybertron to complete the final task, only to be interrupted by both sides in which the Decepticons successfully rid Starscream of his control of Trypticon. Leaving no other choice, Unicron was forced to ressurect Starscream immediately for him to easily connect him to Cybertron. This ended up in a Faustian bargain when Starscream abandons Unicron by telling him to connect himself on Cybertron by himself & left. Unicron was then rid out of Cybertron when the Autobots planted Energon bombs on his head, causing him to launch to space, with Starscream in turn suffering the same fate as well. Galvatron & the Decepticons then returned to Unicron's head again in the episode "Grimlock's New Brain", seeking for a dangerous element known as the anti-electrons, only to be attack by his defenses. An intellected Grimlock arrived in the scene after the Autobots arrived to stop them by creating the Technobots out of some of the parts of the Chaos Bringer's head. The newly created Strafe disabled Unicron's internal mechanisms to deactivate his systems. Unicron was last seen in the (noncanonical) episode "Calling All Primitives" in his final days of composition. Primacron, Unicron's "creator", created him a new "brother" & successor known as Tornedron who was even more powerful & successful than him. His creation was also revealed by the Oracle to the Primitives, Primacron's former assistant & as well as the one responsible for the Oracle's death. Beast Wars Unicron does not physically appear in the series but was briefly mentioned several times. He was first referenced by a Starscream-possessed Waspinator by "explaining" he was "killed" by him, though it truth it was Galvatron. The Vok also took the form of Unicron's head when he talked to Optimus Primal, claiming they had scanned his mind & chose him as an "authority figure". Megatron later would refer a now traitor Tarantulas as a "spawn of Unicron". Unicron does not physically appear in the (noncanonical) Japanese anime continuity Beast Wars II but however left presence of his life force known as "Angolmois", which cause the the destruction of humanity in a post-apocalyptic future & Earth being known as Gaea. After thousands of years of the great wars between the Autobots & Decepticons, the Decepticon (later Predacon) leader Galvatron (a different Galvatron who had no connection to the original one or his alternate counterparts) attempted to harvest Angolmois for himself by using his artificial planet Nemesis & attempted to suck all of the Angolmois energy out of Gaea & into the craft. However, with the interference of Lio Convoy & Lio Jr., all of the Angolmois energy was sealed into capsules & ejected from Nemesis into space as it seftdestructs, while killing Galvatron in the process, as well as trapping the Maximals into a wormhole & the Predacons being sent adrift into space. Unicron then made an appearance on its sequel Beast Wars Neo, playing a much more larger role than before. He created a group of freakish Beastformer servants known as the Blendtrons consisting of Elephorca, Rartorata & Drancron & engineered his rebirth. They confronted a forces of Maximals (led by Big Convoy) & Predacons (led by Magmatron) who were tasked of collecting the Angolmois capsules scattered across the galaxy that were wrecking havoc on the planet their in & interrupt them by the stealing the Angolmois capsules from them. After successfully stealing the Angolmois from them, they released the Angolmois energy into the dead Galvatron's body, allowing Unicron to possessed him. A newly ressurected Unicron then abosorbed all the remaining strain of Angolmois back into him, including the Blendtrons as well, & left to confront Cybertron once again. Great Convoy & his Maximal armada attempted to stop him, only to be defeated & killed in the process after Unicron took the form of a fiery serpentine dragon. He then possessed Vector Sigma & successfully turned Cybertron into his new body. He becomes fully unstoppable but was then fought by the conjoined forces of Big Convoy, his Maximal team, Lio Convoy, Magmatron & his Predacon team. Big Convoy then finally defeats him by installing his Matrix on his own Big Cannon, turning it into the Matrix Buster & shot Unicron with it, destroying him for good. With Unicron gone from Vector Sigma, the Maximals & Predacons set aside their differences & help each other rebuild Cybertron. Unicron Trilogy Transformers Armada Transformers Energon Transformers Cybertron Althought he doesn't return in Transformers: Cybertron or appeared, Unicron left a huge presence of his darknees in the series after his death. Primus then attempted to trap Unicron forever in the heart of a newly made sun but failed to do so after it collapsed, turning it into a massive black hole, known as the "Grand Black Hole", consuming every planet on its path. The collapse of the sun also allowed Megatron to escape, as well as upgrading himself with Unicron's remains into an armor, which gave him the ability to warp through reality, a devastating Energon aura, an ability to create new Decepticons, upgrade & repair fallen comrades & tap into the power of the Cyber Planet Keys. While wearing his remains, Megatron had become just like Unicron himself as he began to share the same goals as he is, particularly using the Cyber Planet Keys to accelerate the black hole's growth & destroy the entire universe, as well as recreating it in his own image afterwards. This plan however failed after the Autobots, as well as reformed Decepticons, successfully restored Primus' full power & Megatron (as Galvatron again) have been finally destroyed in his final battle against Optimus Prime, wiping away the last traces of Unicron forever. Transformers Prime Unicron was first mentioned by name in The Hub TV show Transformers: Prime, who is called "The Destroyer" and "The Chaos Bringer". Megatron obtains Dark Energon from Unicron which helped Megatron survive a space bridge explosion. Unicron made his first physical appearance where Megatron was guided to an Earth volcano that is erupting Dark Energon. Megatron wanted Unicron to accept him as his humble servant, but Unicron refused and decided to kill off Optimus Prime himself instead of waiting for Megatron to do so. It is also stated that Unicron is responsible for Earth's creation, thus also creating Earth's biological life forms. Humans all over the world were suffering natural disasters such as floods, tornadoes, and hurricanes, with no where on the planet being safe. There were duplicated clones of Unicron arising to kill Optimus Prime, from nearly slighty taller to much bigger than the Transformers. The real Unicron is actually in the core of the Earth with bat-like robots guarding the real Unicron's body. Megatron could not resist being possessed/ brainwashed by Unicron into killing Optimus, as the Autobots and Megatron teamed up against Unicron. Optimus uses the Matrix of Leadership to destroy Unicron, since the Matrix contains the essence of Unicron's twin brother, Primus. After Unicron was destroyed, Optimus's memories after being known as Orion Pax were erased. Unicron returns as the primary antagonist in the series finale, Predacons Rising. Awakened by the restoration of Cybertron, Unicron cast around for a new vessel for his anti-spark, and found Megatron's body at the bottom of the ocean. Reconstructing and reviving Megatron, Unicron took possession of his body and flew to Cybertron with the aim of destroying Primus once and for all. He arrived at Megatron's old fortress of Darkmount, where he fought four Autobots. Dissatisfied by his new body's performance in battle, he tracked down Predaking, whom Megatron claimed was a loyal warrior. After a brief fight, Unicron prevailed and learned of the existence of a burial ground of Predacon remains. He used his Dark Energon to revive the Predacons as an army of Terrorcons, and led them across the Hydrax Plateau to the Well of All Sparks. While the Terrorcons poured into the Well, Unicron felt the return of the AllSpark, which Optimus Prime had just brought back to the planet. Unicron easily bested Prime in battle, and obtained the vessel, only to find it empty. The vessel instead drew Unicron's anti-spark into itself, sealing the dark god inside and freeing Megatron from his will. In this version, Unicron is voiced by John Noble. Gallery Generation 1 434416_640.jpg|First appearence in the Transformers: The Movie. Unicron_planet_mode.jpeg|Unicron; Planet Form Unicron stabbing Pinchers.jpg|Unicron's pinchers stabs Planet Lithone, tumblr_n6iurdJnYC1rawb5do1_500.jpg|Unicron about to eat a planet. Unicroneatingplanet.jpg|Unicron bites down on a planet Unicron Digests.jpg|Unicron's inner digestive system breaking down a planet and a starship that failed to escape him. unicronplanetmode11.jpg|A "fully charged" Unicron after he devoured a planet. Unicron_Head.jpg|Unicron's decapitated Head at the conclusion of The Transformers: The Movie Unicron_US_Animated_Head.jpg|Unicron's head in the third season of The Transformers G1 series unicron.png|About to swallow Galvatron. Unicron Attacks.JPG|Unicron attacking the combine forces of the Autobots and the Decepticons in Cybertron space. 300px-GhostMachine_Starscream_Scourge_Unicron.JPG|Starscream and Scourge within Unicron's head. 200px-GhostMachine_Unicron_starscream_jumpers.jpg|Unicron betrayed by Starscream. 300px-VokUnicronHead.jpg|The Evil Vok takes Unicron's form while speaking to Maximal leader, Optimus Primal in Beast Wars. PDVD_036.jpg|Flying towards Cybertron to "dismember it." TFTM_Unicron_smashes_cybertron.jpg|Unicron's hand winds back... unicronbotmode07.jpg|....then slides down quickly.... Unicron Smash.jpg|...and smashes Cybertron. unicrondie.jpg|"My Destiny, You will not destroy my destiny!" -his final words before his death. Unicron DeadHead.jpg|Unicron in his final stages of decomposition. unicron-flyby-o.gif|Unicron's flght through space. Unicron Trilogy 428px-Unicronarmada.jpg 143851.jpg 143852.jpg Energon_Unicron.jpg Energon-Unicrons-Arms.jpg Unicron1b.jpg unicron-ryo_chibi.jpg Unicrontitled.jpg Union-Unicron.jpg Transformers Prime Unicron_(Prime).jpg|Unicron in Transformers Prime UNICRON.jpg Toys Deceptocron.jpg Redcron.jpg Gaia Unicron.jpg Minicron.jpg Video Unicron Medley|Unicron Medley (Theme song) G1 The Long-Ago Tale of Primacron|Unicron's Generation 1 Origins Trivia *Although Megatron/Galvatron is responsible for driving the entire plot of the Transformers series, Unicron is shown to be the true main villain because he has bigger plans than anyone else and would choose to destroy Cybertron rather than taking over it. External Links *Unicron in Transformers Wiki *Unicron in Supreme Being Wiki *Unicron in Devil Wiki *Unicron in Chaos Wiki Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Hungry Villains Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Aliens Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortals Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Omniscient Category:Destroyers Category:Deities Category:Dark Forms Category:Cannibals Category:Omnipotents Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Creator Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Revived Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Satan Category:Supreme Beings Category:Necromancers Category:Possessor Category:One-Man Army Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Dark Messiah Category:Strategic Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Betrayed villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Leader Category:Legacy Villains Category:Genderless Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parasitoid